Marx Motion
Marx Motion Host of a Symbiote (This Character Belongs to Lowdy345) History Mark was born in Nashville, TN. He was born there with his sisters and brothers in a family of Country Singers. He never didn't ever want to be part of the music business. His family was disappointed in their son. He was one of the only ones in his family of ten who didn't play music. What he did love though was soccer. He played it faithfully every day, while his family played concerts at different places. He wasn't aware of his abilities until he was thirteen, when he was injured in a game of soccer, in a few minutes he was completely healed. He was curious so when he got home he cut his finger once, it healed in seconds. He then cut off the tip of his finger, it didn't heal automatically. He ran to the sink and he was losing blood like crazy. But the more blood he lost, his finger seemed to grow back in the place slowly. He was amazed at his power, he told his parents that night. They were disgusted at their mutant son. They sent him too Xavier's School for the gifted. There he was taught to use his powers like a hero, but then a meteor crashed onto the property of Xavier's School. Mark was the first to find it, and the symbiosis possessed him. His thoughts clashed with the creature but the creature ended up winning. Marx left the school, and went in seek of his own life, then he found the Thunderbolts, where he found Vertebrae, who welcomed him. |- |width="50%" style="width: 44%; font-size: 95%; color: #000;"| Other |- |width="50%" style="width: 44%; font-size: 95%; color: #000;"| |} Personality Personality He is a sour man who trusts no one, he belives in never giving up... on anything. His Symbiote holds a grudge against the X-Men, for a reason unknown. Appearance Appearance See Pictures Abilities Abilities As being a host for a Symbiote, Marx can: *Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, agility, healing factor, and intelligence, enhances other natural attributes as well. *Genetic memory, recalling information from previous hosts *The ability to negate damage caused by terminal illnesses and permanent injuries, but not actually heal it. *Can expand to any size as long as they have something to grow on such as a host or an object. Symbiotes can get inside of small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars and completely disable them. *The symbiote also reacts to the thoughts and will of the host. *The ability to form fangs or simple bladed weapons out of their limbs. *The ability to form tendrils from their body *The ability to project the surface of the symbiote to attack at a distance *The ability to shape-shift, from mimicking clothing up to and including complete change of appearance, regardless to the host's actual stature and bodily dimensions as the symbiotes are living tesseracts. *The abiliy to produce toxins and venoms. *The symbiote also has empathic abilities, and is able to project desires and needs into the thoughts of its host or potential hosts. Category:Symbiote Category:Thunderbolts Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Motion Sibiling